


Hide my identity

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mascquarade ball, Not Beta Read, One Shot, alterative universe, but not really, prompt, sort of season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Barchie Silent Masquerade ball





	Hide my identity

**Author's Note:**

> Temp title ><

“V I don’t know if I’m ready to just go out—with the farm and my break up with Jug I don’t think I can do this”.

Looking into the mirror the blonde doesn’t miss the way her friend straightens up. Though the other tries to smile like she isn’t worried it’s obvious by the way the other looks at her she hates that she can’t fix it. Tanned hand moving to get blonde hair tamed she’s a bit lost in thought as she tugs a bit too hard.

Frantically patting the blondes hair Veronica has obviously lost her cool. Oh right, it wasn’t like the other hadn’t her challenges.

“Common B, it’s a night of secret fun, no talking and a mask this is exactly what you need. Just imagine how much you can do tonight—actually how much fun you can have”.

Blue eyes meet brown in the mirror and well Betty can’t exactly say no to those eyes.

 

X

 

Looking at the fitting blue dress in the reflection of the bathroom she can almost pretend it isn’t her. With her signature pony tail down pooled around her neck, face covered with a swirling mask the party thought so as well. Hand teaching for her purse it dips down into her handbag, there wasn’t much in it so her signature red lipstick was all she got. Secret identity party or not V convinced the young blonde that the lipstick wasn’t too much of a giveaway.

Speaking of obvious she hasn’t spotted a red head among the crowd, the one she had spotted belong to the organiser of the event and well Cheryl wasn’t the first person she would look for. Well, maybe that was Jughead for now. Wiping away a tear from her eye she isn’t going to let herself remember that, not tonight.

Slipping the lipstick into her bag she can’t quite bring herself to re-apply it. Thankfully as Betty trails out of the bathroom the music is quiet, gentle it’s a nice contrast to her heart beating so rapidly. Hand going to hey side fisted eyes are looking around nervously before settling on the balcony.

Stray hands almost catch her in dance but ever so awkwardly her body twists away from the hands. The cool breeze is much nicer than the air indoors anyhow. Strolling over to the edge she finds herself leaning over the stone.

Though the sight of the night sky is nice it’s clear she isn’t enjoying it alone. From the corner of her eye, she spots him, near the stairs barely there lost in total thought. The hat and mask make it hard to guess who it could be, height not helping either.

Still, with a smile, she can’t help but admit that the company was nice. Not overwhelming, calming. Lost in her own thoughts she only realises that she’s not the only one aware of the other with the footsteps being heard when the other is in front of her.

Brown eyes are striking, beautiful and sudden as his mask only highlights their colour. Trying not to feel overwhelmed she lightly coughs as she ever so awkwardly accepted the others hand. With the grin on the others face it’s clear he’s comfortable, or well okay with a dance.

Taking the others lead they are dancing and she can’t not think that his hands are familiar. Rough yet soft, and so warm and comfortable. If only she could talk.

“If everyone would please leave so I can settle in the night with my girlfriend that’ll be great. Oh and don’t forget to leave now not later”. Of course, Cheryl said this into a loudspeaker so there was no excuse someone didn’t hear.

Letting go of calloused hands Betty finds herself walking back into the room, it would be best to find V before Cheryl did.

“Betty?”

She stops as she hears this. Turning around she sees the once mysterious man without his mask and hat. Archie.

“I didn’t think I would get to see you tonight, you look so—so beautiful “.

Awkwardly saying this the blonde can’t deny the fact that her heart is beating fast. Did he hear what happened with Jug? How she and him broke up, how she tried but it just didn’t work.

“V is inside if you were looking for her”

Voice strange from little use that night she can’t believe that he drops his stuff just to walk over to her.

“She told me to come tonight, to see you. Betty I know it’s only been less than a month but I couldn’t not tell you I loved you for any longer”.

God his voice is heavy and he looks so much unlike his strong self. He’s weak for her, she’s weak for him. Strolling over to him Betty doesn’t quite want to take her mask of yet.

“I really, really don’t want this to be some kind of pity move Arch I—I love you too. I really do”.

A small smile gracing the redheads face he’s cupping her face and—

“When I said leave I didn’t mean confess your feelings” the Young red head crossing her arms at the door is not impressed. But well, her girlfriend Toni is smiling so it isn’t too bad.

“Pops”

Saying this in unison Archie and Betty earn an exasperated eye roll from Cheryl. Love birds, how they really needed to sort their feelings not when she was trying to make out with her girlfriend.

  



End file.
